Only You
by thisisSPARIA
Summary: Spencer develops feelings for Aria, the same night she goes missing. Is she still alive and trying to contact Spencer?
1. Chapter 1

**SpariaToTheNextLevel asked for another Sparia story. I came up with a plot so here you go!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Spencers POV

"Truth or Dare, Spencer" Hanna asked.

After thinking, I decided "Dare"

"Hmmm... I dare you to KISS ARIA" Hanna squealed.

"Really?" I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, Spence. I'm not going to bite" Aria laughed which made me smile.

I sat closer to her, and I felt her soft lips brush against mine. My heart was beating uncontrollably, I didn't know why. I didn't like Aria. My thoughts were interrupted by her lips finally on mine. We broke it off after a few seconds.

"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" Aria giggled. Hanna and Emily were laughing.

I just rolled my eyes. Aria resumed playing like nothing happened.

I didn't like Aria, did I? That would explain why I feel a surge of jealousy whenever a boy (sometimes even girls) ask her out and that happens a lot because shes beautiful.

I didn't like Aria.

I_ loved_ her.

* * *

A Year Later...

"Spencer..." Toby sighed.

"Yeah?" I turned towards him.

"I know you miss her" He frowned.

"Toby, can we please not talk about this right now?" I spoke angrily.

Aria went missing the night I knew I was in love with her. I hated talking about it, especially with my boyfriend.

He didn't know I was in love with her. No-one will ever know.

* * *

"Hanna, I'm gonna get to class" I waved goodbye to her before walking into the classroom.

Just then my phone beeped.

I pulled out my phone.

_I need to see you - A_

"A... Aria" I whispered in disbelief

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter but it was just a taste of what the story will be like, please review if you like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spencers POV

"Look, she texted again" I sighed, showing my phone to Hanna and Emily.

"Hanna, Spencer and Emily, You're all probably wondering why I've taken this long to contact you. The truth is, I couldn't stay in Rosewood. I can't tell you why but I can tell you this, I've been missing you all since the day I disappeared. I'm back, but unfortunately, not for good - A" We muttered in unison.

"This has to be some kind of joke" I stared in disbelief at my phone.

"At least she mentioned me and Emily" Hanna shrugged.

"Shut up, Hanna" Emily sighed.

"Just trying to lighten the mood, geez" Hanna rolled her eyes.

* * *

Arias POV (before she went missing)

I sat down at my desk and i saw out of the corner of my eye Spencer was talking to a girl I've met or seen before.

I had to keep reminding myself _I didn't own Spencer. _

The anger started building up inside me... The only problem was, it wasn't anger, it was jealousy. Did I like Spencer?

My thoughts of Spencer were interrupted by Noel.

"Hey babe" He smiled, giving me a quick kiss.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" He asked.

"How about I come over to your place?" I responded.

I could see a spark in Spencer's eyes. Did she like me as well?

* * *

Spencers POV

Noel moved schools when Aria disappeared. He said he hated the sympathetic looks everyone gave him where ever he went, and the pain that this school bought him. He really loved her, I would know because I really loved her too but the only difference was that he had her and I didn't.

That was the most important.

_He_ had her.

And _I_ didn't.

* * *

Arias POV (Before she went missing)

After that kiss, I felt something. Spencer was straight, I knew that. Everyone wanted her, even girls, I didn't stand a chance with her.

* * *

Spencers POV

"Do you want to meet? - A. Thats what the text said" I informed Hanna and Emily.

"Are you going too?" Hanna asked frowning.

"I don't know! One minutes shes missing, the next shes sending me texts, it might not even be her!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe you should go to the police" Emily shrugged.

"If she is back in Rosewood, me going to the police might scare her off again." I sighed.

"Spence.. We know how you feel about her. That might not even be her! But if she's back in Rosewood, something must have happened to make her leave without leaving a trace. She could still be in danger" Emily stated.

"I don't feel anything for her!" I said defensively. That was a slight lie, to be honest I didn't actually know if I still felt anything for her. I thought she was dead, I couldn't be in love with someone dead, that'd be weird. I neglected thinking about it, I would just get depressed and I hate getting depressed but now the problem has come up again. The big question.

_Did I still love her?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update :) but heres the story.**

Spencers POV

I was going to meet her, I had too.

I had been thinking long and hard about the question I asked myself.

Love isn't just something that goes away. All the small things that led up to me falling in love with her, they're still there.

The way she smiles, laughs and how she can make any bad situation, she managed to find something positive out of it. They're all still there.

The answer is:

_I still love her._

I do love Toby, but I don't feel the same way around him, than I did around her.

I need to find out why she left. Why she left without telling any of us. Without telling _me._

* * *

Arias POV (Before she went missing)

Spencer was talking to that girl again.

A surge of jealously passed through my body, why does she have this affect on me!?

"Aria" Spencer called out, saying bye to the girl and walking over to me.

"Hey, Spence" I smiled.

"Do you want to come over to my house tonight?" She asked.

"I'd love to" I answered sincerely.

After she left, I sighed. She would never know how I felt about her. She had Toby after all. Who did I have?

* * *

Spencers POV

Meet me by the tree in the forest. I'm bringing Hanna and Emily as well - Spencer.

5pm tonight - A

Tears started rushing down my face, I couldn't control it.

"Shh, Its ok" Hanna comforted me.

"I-I just I don't think I'm ready" I whispered, wiping my tears.

"Ready for what?" Emily asked.

"I just don't understand why she left" I choked.

"Me neither" Emily sighed.

_2 hours later..._

I checked my watch impatiently. It was 4.50.

"I told you we shouldn't have come early" Hanna sighed.

"I didn't want to miss her" I snapped.

"Ok, Ok. No need to get angry" Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Sorry... I didn't mean it" I smiled apologetically.

"Don't you think it would have been a better idea to be closer to town?" Emily said.

"No! This is where we would always meet" I answered.

I checked my watch again.

4.58.

"Why isn't she here yet?" I fidgeted.

"Spence, calm down. Its not even 5.00 yet" Hanna answered.

We all turned around as we had heard rustling in the trees.

"What was that?" Emily tensed up.

"Probably just a rabbit" I answered, trying to calm down.

"Hello?" Hanna called out.

"Its a rabbit, Hanna. Its not gonna answer you" I sighed.

"Punctual as usual" Someone spoke behind us.

"A-Aria" I gulped.

We turned around.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Sorry about leaving you guys on a cliffhanger :P ** **Tumblr: crybcmonteith . tumblr. com (delete the spaces)**

_Previously:_

_4.58._

_"Why isn't she here yet?" I fidgeted._

_"Spence, calm down. Its not even 5.00 yet" Hanna answered._

_We all turned around as we had heard rustling in the trees._

_"What was that?" Emily tensed up._

_"Probably just a rabbit" I answered, trying to calm down._

_"Hello?" Hanna called out._

_"Its a rabbit, Hanna. Its not gonna answer you" I sighed._

_"Punctual as usual" Someone spoke behind us._

_"A-Aria" I gulped._

_We turned around._

* * *

"Hey" Aria spoke slowly.

The three girls stood there like they'd seen a ghost. Aria was practically a ghost, everyone thought she was dead. Everyone was_ wrong._

"I-I thought you were dead" Spencer said astonished.

"Everyone thought that" Aria laughed slightly.

"Well they had a reason too" Emily muttered.

"Why did you leave?" Spencer asked gaining confidence.

"Getting straight to the point, huh?" Aria smiled. "I can't tell you why I left, all I can tell you is that I'm not staying in Rosewood for long"

Aria looked really uncomfortable. She kept checking her phone, and looking into the forest whenever there was a sound.

"I need to go" Aria panicked, running into to the trees.

_3 Weeks Later..._

"Why hasn't she texted?" Spencer whined.

"At least we know shes alive" Emily smiled.

"But, she just ran off like that" Spencer said, shaking her head.

Just as the words left her lips, her phone started to vibrate.

Spencer frowned as she looked at the message on her IPhone.

"Whats wrong?" Hanna asked.

"Its Aria" Spencer mumbled.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Emily insisted.

"Guys.." Hanna frowned, staring out the window. "Look at this"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait. I've been busyy :) just saying, this is like my worst chapter I've ever written. **

Arias POV

"Stay away from them" Ezra demanded.

I nodded, understanding that if I didn't listen to Ezra I would be in trouble.

I could feel someone watching me. I turned around and saw Hanna, Emily and Spencer watching what was going on. I suddenly remembered who's house it was. I cursed under my breath.

"What?" Ezra asked, frowning.

I didn't say anything. Without turning around, I pointed behind me.

Ezra sighed and turned around, walking into the forest.

I looked at the three 'liars' all watching me intently.

I took out my phone, and texted Spencer.

'staring's rude - A'

Spencer looked at her phone and then looked at me. I smirked, making her smile before turning around.

'Where are you going?'

I looked back and shrugged.

* * *

Spencers POV

I watched as Aria talked to some guy. I roughly made out what he said to her 'Stay away from -' and then I didn't get the rest. Why did she disappear and then suddenly come back? I don't know why I'm wondering why she disappeared for that short time, what about her fake death?

I was so depressed after she was 'dead'. I love her after all, it was like someone ripped my heart out from my chest. Yes, that painful. But the pain has gotten worse, now that shes back. I don't want to hurt Toby. He doesn't know shes back, and I intend to keep it that way. One reason is she came back from the dead, and I don't really know how to explain that to someone.

I gasp slightly as Aria turns around and stares back at us. I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, I pull it out and look at the text.

'Staring's rude - A'

"Who's that?" Hanna asks.

"Aria" and I hand her my phone.

Emily laughs softly. "Well, she hasn't changed"

I look back at her, and she smirks. I smile, tucking my hair behind my ear.

I was about to go downstairs and see her and actually have a real conversation with her, but i see she was already about to leave.

Emily hands my phone back too me, and I quickly text.

'Where are you going?'

She just shrugged. Well, I guess we won't be seeing her for a while.

* * *

I buried my face in a pillow, letting the tears fall freely down my face.

"Hey, Spence. Open the door" Toby says softly, knocking on my bedroom door.

"No. GO AWAY" I shout. I didn't mean to snap at him, but I'm so heartbroken I don't even care.

"What's wrong, Spence?" He responds.

"I'm just gonna call Hanna and Emily" I reply, wiping the tears falling down my face.

"Fine" Toby sighs, before I hear him walking downstairs and slamming my front door.

I grab my phone and look through my contacts.

_Aria_.

Something inside of me made me click the call button. It was like I had no control over my own body when it came to her.

"Hello?" I heard her whisper.

"Aria?" I replied, frowning.

"Spencer? You shouldn't be calling"

"I know, but I just wanted to know if you were ok"

"Listen, me being in Rosewood. It's not a permanent thing, i just.. I want you to know that" Aria replied.

I felt my heart sink, tears streaming down my face.

"I-I know" I answered.

"Are you crying?" She sounded worried.

"N-No. I have to go" I said, hanging up.

'Meet me tomorrow by the tree at 2pm -A'


End file.
